


【来打x你】【飞彩x你】蒙眼

by FrenQien



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenQien/pseuds/FrenQien
Relationships: 诗岛刚x你
Kudos: 3





	【来打x你】【飞彩x你】蒙眼

蒙眼

“没想到……飞彩医生还是热爱这种玩法的人……？”  
你双手被绑在身前，眼前蒙了领带，就这样一步一步被人拉扯着脖子上装饰用的领绳向前。  
这是飞彩的公寓，你来过几次，离医院不远，很方便。  
不过……本来应该不是这种下班把你扯过来只要几分钟的方便。  
手的主人没有作声，对于你的玩笑毫无感觉，像他平时那样沉稳安静。好像只有在做爱与战斗的时候，才能听到他发出不一样的喘息。  
这让你多了一丝焦躁。  
糟糕，突然有点期待。  
眼前很黑，只有未封紧的边缘透着些许光亮。领带是飞彩戴了一天的，他取下后直接蒙上了你的眼睛。上面沾满了消毒水的味道，但从中飘出接近散尽的香水味，才是让你抓狂的原因。  
那是你送他的。  
你以为他不会用。  
虽然看不见，但你你记得路线。上次你们在门口接吻，一路交颈颉颃，最后双双倒在床上。他用尽所有力气去拥抱你，亲吻你，撕咬你。在撞击的同时也死死牵着你的手。你无心反抗，也知道原因。  
那天他刚刚经历一场无力回天的手术，他不甘心。  
他也在害怕。

镜飞彩是一名医生，即使是世界第一的外科医生，也必须见证死亡。  
也许只有在这个时候，他才会显露出一丝对于死亡的恐惧，而不是好胜。  
你再次被摁在那张床上，像之前无数次那样。  
他的吻很重，带着一丝悲凉与绝望。被撕扯啃咬的下唇已经开始红肿，镜飞彩轻轻舔舐，将两瓣唇再次含进口中。  
你的双手被压在头顶，在你无意识地挣扎下已经有些松动。但镜飞彩也不管，只是随意地掀起你的衣物，粗暴地揉搓着你的乳头。没有解开的内衣带紧紧勒住你的前胸，你拱起身子，却只是将自己送到他面前。  
镜飞彩托住你颤动的双乳，丝毫不肯放松动作。你不知道他有没有开灯，但黑暗中被无限扩大的听觉，嗅觉，知觉都让你开始惧怕。  
很疼。  
下唇很疼，手腕很疼，胸很疼。  
泪水浸湿了领带，却很难被发现。镜飞彩已经分开你的双腿，在做基础的润滑。你也不知道该不该夸他贴心，医生在这方面总会细心一点，而湿润的甬道毫不介意外人的侵入。  
他似乎冷静了一些，性器的也只是一寸一寸的缓慢挺进，直至整根没入。你觉得他也许在体验静脉注射，又或者是皮下过敏测试，看看你到底能承受多少。  
小范围的抽动已经让你有些颤抖，性器摩擦着你敏感的阴蒂，快感一层层袭来，交杂着上身的痛楚，让你无所适从。  
你感觉镜飞彩俯下身，贴在你的耳边喘息。半身的重量压得你无法动弹，乳头被他空闲的双手反复揉搓，已经有些发胀，你觉得应该破皮了。  
此时，光线终于透了出来。  
抽动让领带缓慢滑落，最终松松垮垮地挂在你的脖子上，跟没褪下的衣物交缠在一起，就像此时的你们。  
你泪眼婆娑，发现镜飞彩也好不到哪去。眼角还带着连轴转留下的血丝，此时沾了泪，仿佛受了委屈的犬科动物，全身都透露着脆弱跟惧怕。  
他也发现领带的滑落，也不在意，只是加大了抽送的幅度。你终于在这场性爱中再次找回了一丝快感，便紧紧抓住不放。  
高潮时，镜飞彩蹭着你的鼻尖，亲吻着你红肿的下唇，伸出一只手与你十指相扣。你看向那双眼睛，有些出神。  
体液飞溅在你的小腹，他依旧紧紧握住你的手。  
充满着不安全感的医生……啊。  
你反握紧了他的手。


End file.
